With the explosive growth of the Internet, high-speed communications, and digital recording technology, there has been a continued growth in the availability of online media content (such as videos, audio, images, graphics, text, etc.) and the number of instances of users accessing such online media content. For example, video sharing Web sites are incredibly popular and users can use such Web sites to be presented with videos on almost any conceivable subject.
In many instances, the volume of media content available to a user is overwhelming. To address this issue, some video sharing Web sites have the ability to make recommendations of media content to users. For example, many video sharing Web sites will make recommendations of “viral” (i.e., extremely popular) media content. As another example, many video sharing Web sites will make recommendations of recently added media content.
Unfortunately, existing mechanisms for recommending media content leave much to be desired when it comes to accurately predicting the type of media content that a user may want to be presented with.
Accordingly, new mechanisms for recommending media content are desirable.